


both of us are running out of time

by howeverlongs



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeverlongs/pseuds/howeverlongs
Summary: "One city, six cities, 4 originals vampire that downs' get along so well and me, what would go wrong?" What started as a comment made off the record in a family dinner, soon enough turned into a nightmare for Caroline, what only dissarie was travel Europe with Klaus. Will they get to Paris before they kill each other? Only time will tell





	both of us are running out of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyqueenforbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyqueenforbes/gifts).



  
  
  


\- When I said "we are thinking to do a trip" I meant you and me, not all the psycho brandy bunch family

\- Well, for once I wasn't the one who told them at the sunday family dinner, that, let me remind you, was your idea

**\- Quiet**


End file.
